A Thousand Miles
by theWolf24
Summary: PG, just to be safe. A songfic set after the episode 'Sin', based on the song 'A Thousand Miles' by Vanessa Carlton. Lyrics included. Authors enjoy R&R!


- A Thousand Miles -  
  
This is an angsty songfic set in the Trigun world. When I was listening to the song 'A Thousand Miles' by Vanessa Carlton.. Shortly after watching episode 24, 'Sin'.. This idea sprung into my head, and I started on it right away. Reviews are always appreciated, along with 'constructive' criticism. If you want to flat-out bash me, either because of my work or because you need to relieve some stress, feel free to do it OVER E-MAIL. I won't mind, it happens all the time. Now then.. Enjoy!  
  
- WARNING -  
  
THIS FIC CONTAINS MAJOR PLOT SPOILERS!! IF YOU HAVEN'T YET SEEN EPISODE 24 OF TRIGUN, OR IF YOU DON'T MIND HAVING PART OF THE STORY REVEALED AHEAD OF TIME, FEEL FREE TO READ ON. IF YOU WANT TO KEEP IT A SURPRISE, HOWEVER, THEN I SUGGEST YOU TURN BACK NOW!! THANK YOU.  
  
- END WARNING -  
  
Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape, or form, own any of the Trigun characters mentioned herein. Trigun is (C) Yasuhiro Nightow, and the song 'A Thousand Miles', by Vanessa Carlton, is (C) to her.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Making my way downtown, walking fast,  
faces passed, and I'm homebound.."  
-  
  
Vash had gone out for a walk early in the morning, wanting to get away from the stuffy room, where Meryl and Milly found every excuse to be around him. He didn't know why, wondered how they could tolerate his presence, after what he had done.  
  
"Staring blankly ahead, just making my way,  
making my way through the crowd.."  
-  
  
He's deep in thought, walking on, and paying very little attention to the people around him. There seems to be a small crowd gathered around, and he pushes his way through them, wincing as someone elbows him in the chest, where his wound is still healing.  
  
"And I need you, and I miss you, and now I wonder.."  
-  
  
His mind is on Rem, on how much he misses her, and how disappointed she must be in him. He'd failed her.. He had taken another life. He had pulled the trigger, ending Legato's life in an instant. He's confused, he needs her.. He cries out her name softly, "Rem.."  
  
"If I could fall into the sky do you think time would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you tonight.."  
-  
  
He continues walking, at a faster pace now, trying to reach the hotel, afraid that people would see him crying. "Rem.. Help me.." He begs quietly, "I need you.. Please.. Rem.." His world is in chaos, he's berating himself silently, the vision replaying itself in his mind. He begins to sob. He'd give anything just to see her again.  
  
"It's always times like these when I think of you  
and wonder if you ever think of me.."  
-  
  
At times like this, he always looks to her for guidance, but now he feels almost ashamed. How could he ask her to help, after he'd failed her so miserably? But he can't help but imagine, when he remembers her so fondly, if she thinks of him as well.  
  
"Cause everything's so wrong, and I don't belong  
livin' in your precious memory.."  
-  
  
Vash can't believe what's happened over the past couple of days. His world has been turned upside down, and he starts to think that he doesn't deserve to be remembered by her. He's such a disgrace. After disappointing her like this, she should just forget about him. His eyes sting, and his cheeks are wet with the salty tears.  
  
"Cause I need you, and I miss you, and now I wonder..  
If I could fall into the sky, do you think time would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you tonight.."  
-  
  
Once more, he whispers her name.  
  
"I, I don't want to let you know. I, I drown in your memory.  
I, I don't want to let this go. I, I don't.."  
-  
  
Vash wonders absently if she knows what a terrible thing he had done, what a horrible deed. Maybe he's hanging onto the hope that he could be forgiven. There's never a moment spent when he doesn't think of her, except maybe around the Insurance Girls. He doesn't want to let her go, he clings to her memory like a life-line, he can't..  
  
"Making my way downtown walking fast, faces passed and I'm homebound..  
Staring blankly ahead just making my way, making my way through the crowd.."  
-  
  
He walks with no idea of where he's going, not even sure of his destination, telling himself over and over and over again that what he did was unforgivable. He shudders, then, and seems to withdraw from the people surrounding him. If only they knew, they'd shy away from him..  
  
"Cause I need you, and I miss you, and now I wonder..  
If I could fall into the sky, do you think time would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you tonight.."  
-  
  
He's at the hotel now, he walks to his room, and collapses onto his bed, unable to hold back his tears any longer. He sobs uncontrollably, and Meryl -- In the next room, cooking breakfast -- lowers her head silently. She longs to reach out and comfort him, but somehow she can't bring herself to do it. Quietly, she hears him call out that name which seems to calm him, Rem.  
  
"If I could fall into the sky do you think time would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles, if I could just see you..  
If I could just hold you..  
Tonight.." 


End file.
